Jessie (Toy Story)
Jessie Jena Pride is one of the main characters of the Toy Story franchise. She first appeared in Toy Story 2 as the tritagonist and was the protagonist of Toy Story of Terror!. She is an excitable cowgirl doll. Physical Appearance Personality Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, she is first seen after Bullseye the horse welcomes Woody to Al McWhiggin's apartment. Jessie hugs Woody and she and Bullseye introduce him to Stinky Pete the Prospector. She is sassy, sweet, cute, athletic and has a habit of yodeling when happy or excited. When the toys tell Woody that Al will sell them to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan, Woody reveals that he has get home to his owner Andy Davis and has no intention of going to the museum with the Roundup Gang, Jessie begins to hyperventilate for fear that she'll go back into storage again. She then begins to mock Woody for still having an owner. That night, after Woody's attempt to retrieve his ripped-off arm has been sabotaged, Woody, having spotted the remote in front of Jessie's case, accuses Jessie of turning on the TV, to which Jessie responds by fighting Woody. The Prospector breaks the fight, and Jessie still feels bitter about Woody caring only about Andy. The next day, after Woody's arm has been fixed, Jessie lets Woody leave, but the Prospector convinces Woody to speak with Jessie to make amends. When Woody talks to Jessie, she tells him the story about Emily (seen during the "When She Loved Me" musical sequence), a little girl that had been her owner. Throughout her years as Emily's toy, Jessie has enjoyed being played with, such as being taken for a horseback riding, a drive in her car, and a swing on a tire. However, years have passed, and Emily has found more mature activities to do, forgetting about Jessie until finding her under the bed one day. Jessie had spent one more time in the car with Emily, only for Emily to place her in a charity box, leaving her shocked and heartbroken that she has been given away. Being in a box for a long period of time, Jessie has developed claustrophobia. After hearing that story, Woody initially decides to leave, but with more of the Prospector's convincing, Woody, thinking that the same fate will happen to him as Andy grows up, warms up to the idea of going to the museum, and Jessie's feelings of bitterness and sadness brightens up to happiness and excitement. When Buzz Lightyear, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and another Buzz Lightyear action figure with a belt arrive to save Woody, Mr. Potato Head tries to attack Jessie by putting on his angry eyes but puts his shoes in his eyes holes instead. And Slinky wraps his coils under Jessie and Bullseye. After talking with Buzz watching himself sing a song on TV, Woody decides to go back to Andy's house with Andy's toys and offers to take the Roundup gang with him. Jessie initially feels uncertain. But Stinky Pete, now showing his true colors, locks them in Al's apartment. Woody and Jessie try to stand up to the Prospector, but they learn that the Prospector has never been sold from a dime store shelf, which makes him feel more determined get himself and the others to Japan, where he believes he will finally be appreciated. At the airport, Buzz and the toys extricate Woody and get rid of the evil Prospector, but are unable to free Jessie from the case, despite Bullseye being able to escape, as the case gets loaded into a plane bound for Japan. Determined to rescue Jessie, Woody whistles for Bullseye, whom he and Buzz mount and gallop across the airfield to rescue Jessie. Woody, after being separated from Buzz again, follows the case into the plane's cargo hold. There, Woody again offers to take Jessie back to Andy's house. She initially fears that Andy will not like her, but Woody tells her that it will not be so bad because Andy has a baby sister. Excited, she agrees to go with Woody (and the other toys), but the two become trapped in the plane. Finding another escape route, they exit the plane. But Woody slips, prompting Jessie to grab hold of Woody's arm. Using his pull-string, Woody and Jessie swing down from the plane and land on Bullseye right behind Buzz, finally completing the mission just seconds before the plane takes off. As they celebrate their success, Jessie describes Woody rescuing her as "Woody's finest hour." Back at Andy's room, when Andy comes home from Cowboy Camp, he is pleased to see Jessie and Bullseye added into his toy collection, calling them Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse. With Andy's name printed on the bottom of her boot, Jessie is overjoyed to feel appreciated again. Buzz clearly, but nervously, develops a crush on her and the two enter a relationship somewhat similar to the way Woody and Bo Peep have done. Toy Story 3 Toy_Story_3_Poster_4_-_Jessie.PNG Toy_Story_3_Poster_12.png Toy_Story_3_Poster_13.png Toy_Story_3_Poster_14.png In Toy Story 3, she is first shown in an opening sequence taking place in the Wild West. Year later, During the main events of the film, Jessie continues to have fond affections toward Buzz. When Andy puts her in the trash bag with the other toys aside Woody and Andy's mom, mistaking the bag as trash, puts it on the curb outside the house next to the driveway, Jessie refuses to relive the trauma she felt years ago when she is given away by Emily, so she convinces the other toys to go to Sunnyside Daycare. However, Woody, having seen what has happened, yells at Jessie that Andy has intended to put them in the attic, only for Jessie to yell back to him that Andy has left her and the others on the curb. At Sunnyside, Jessie shakes hands with a rock monster named Chunk and is thrilled to learn from the mayor bear Lotso Hugging Bear that when the children at Sunnyside are replaced with new children when they grow old, meaning the toys will never be outgrown. She tries to persuade Woody to join the others in beginning their lives anew at the daycare, but Woody persistently tries to convince her and the others that Andy still cares about his toys and that they return home with him. Upon hearing Jessie's belief that Andy has moved on and that she and the others must do the same, Woody calls them selfish and decides to leave to return to Andy by himself, leaving Jessie hurt and saddened. Shortly after, she and the other toys discover they have been placed in a room with very young children, who roughly yet innocently abuse them. After Buzz decides that he will go and see Lotso to request a transfer of him and his friends to the Butterfly Room, Jessie and the others help launch Buzz upwards so that he leaves the Caterpillar Room by the open window above the locked door leading to a hallway. While Buzz is gone, Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy searching for his missing toys through her eye that she has left in his room, making Jessie and the others realize that they have been wrong about Andy. Feeling guilty about not listening to Woody, they decide to return home, but are instead imprisoned in the daycare by Lotso and his henchmen, who have also reprogrammed Buzz into thinking he is a real space ranger again and turned him against them. When Chunk and Sparks the robot try to imprison Jessie, she kicks them in the face only to be locked up by an octopus named Stretch. After Buzz lists the prison rules, Lotso ensures that Andy's toys will follow them by giving Woody's hat, which he left behind during his escape. Jessie and the other think Lotso killed Woody. The following morning, Jessie is left in her cell feeling incredibly guilty of Woody's apparent death. Late that afternoon, another rough play date with the young children, Woody, who has returned to Sunnyside to rescue his friends, calls to them, and Jessie and the others are overjoyed to see him alive and give him back his hat. Jessie apologizes for not listening to Woody, who apologizes in return for leaving. Jessie then expresses her willingness in getting home to Andy before Andy leaves the next day. On the night the toys carry out their plan to break out of Sunnyside, Jessie signals to Hamm and Rex to distract Buzz, then she and Bullseye emerge out from their cells, get a plastic storage bin, and slam the bin on top of Buzz, trapping him. Jessie then gets a tortilla for Mr. Potato Head's parts that have left his plastic potato body, allowing him to change himself into "Mr. Tortilla Head" by attaching his parts onto the tortilla. After catching the key that Woody and Slinky have fired from the Monkey's office, Jessie passes it to Mrs. Potato Head, who unlocks the door upon receiving a signal from Mr. Tortilla Head. Then Jessie, Bullseye, Mrs. Potato Head, and the Aliens get a head start. Later, after Woody and the others catch up at the playground outside the building, Jessie is reunited with Buzz, who has been reset to a Spanish-speaking version of his deluded space ranger self. Jessie is initially uncomfortable with this change, but is quickly won over by his charms all over again. At the dumpster, when Lotso coaxes the toys into returning to the Caterpillar Room and join his family again, Jessie retorts, claiming that Sunnyside is a prison, and calling Lotso a lair and a bully her and her friends, and that she and her friends will rather face the dumpster than join Lotso's family. After Lotso's gang become aware of their leader's selfish nature and Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster, Jessie and the others escape, but Woody gets pulled into the dumpster by Lotso, prompting Jessie and the others to come to his rescue, just as a garbage truck arrives. Inside the garbage truck, Jessie is rescued from being buried in trash by Buzz, who is then flattened by a television. Jessie despairs over Buzz's apparent death, but he springs back to life and to his normal self. Jessie is overjoyed to see that Buzz has returned, and kisses him numerous times on his cheek while thanking him for saving her. The toys are then dumped in a landfill and pushed into a trench leading into a dark tunnel. Jessie is the first to realize the magnetic ceiling where Slinky and other metal objects are being pulled up to. Seeing a set of shredders that looms ahead, the toys, under Buzz's command, take a metal object to hang from the ceiling, safe from the shredders. But then Lotso calls for help from under the golf bag, prompting Woody and Buzz to drop down to his rescue, as Jessie watches horrifiedly. After Woody, Buzz, and Lotso clear the shredders, Jessie calls to them so that they catch up with the others. However, the conveyor belt they are on is taking them to an incinerator. And because of Lotso's betrayal, the toys are dropped into a furnace. Jessie asks Buzz what they are going to do next, and he takes hold of her hand. After realizing that she and Buzz have both been deprived of any escape chance, Jessie takes hold of one of Bullseye's hooves, and the other toys to do just the same. Just as the toys accept their seemingly inevitable doom, they are all saved by the Aliens with a giant "Claw". Outside, Jessie and Buzz find themselves still holding hands as they smile at one another. They tell Woody that they still need to get him home. But when Woody expresses worry about how the toys will handle their lives in the attic, Buzz and Jessie remind Woody that they are Andy's toys and that their job is to be there for him. The toys hitch a ride in Sid's garbage truck to return to Andy's house and say their farewell words to Woody. Jessie tells Woody that she still knows about Buzz's Spanish mode, which briefly makes Buzz suspicious. However, with Woody's intervention, the toys are donated to Bonnie Anderson instead of being stored in the attic. Jessie is played with by Andy one last time, giving her the closure to lovingly see her old owner off to college. In the end credits, Jessie quickly adapts to her new life as one of Bonnie's toys. She pinpoints to Buzz about the message from the revolutionized Sunnyside that Ken is the one who has written the message. Finally, she decides to take advantage of Buzz's Spanish side so they can dance together to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi," the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me," to amusement of Woody and the others. As the two dance, Jessie catches a rose, thrown by Woody, in her mouth by its stem. Toy Story 4 Jessie will return in Toy Story 4. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Toy Story Toons Toy Story of Terror! Toy_Story_of_Terror_Poster_1.png Toy_Story_of_Terror_Poster_4_-_Jessie.PNG 32.png In Toy Story of Terror!, Jessie appears as the protagonist. During a road trip with Bonnie, she is trapped in a small tool box. The other toys on the trip - Woody, Buzz, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mr. Pricklepants and Trixie - free her but it reminded of her traumatizing years in storage. They stay in a motel for the night with the Andersons. When her friends are stolen by the motels owner Ron Tompkins and his iguana Mr. Jones along with some other toys, it's up to her to save them from being shipped to a toy collector and to do that, she must conquer her claustrophobia. With the help of a toy named Combat Carl, Jessie manages to conquer her fear and save her friends. Toy Story That Time Forgot In Toy Story That Time Forgot, Jessie returns with a much smaller role. Trivia Gallery Toy_Story_2_Poster_7_-_Toys.PNG Toy_Story_2_Poster_8_-_Toys.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 9 - Toys.PNG Capture_Jessie.PNG Capture_Jessie_DVD.PNG Capture_Jessie_and_Bullseye.PNG 1_Jessie.PNG Capture_Jessie_Blu-ray.PNG Capture_Jessie_3D.PNG Cover_1_Jessie.PNG 3.PNG Toy Story 3 Poster 4 - Jessie.PNG Toy Story 3 Poster 11.PNG Toy Story 3 Poster 12.png Toy Story 3 Poster 13.png Toy Story 3 Poster 14.png Cover_1...2...3.PNG Capture_123.PNG Toy Story of Terror Poster 1.png Toy Story of Terror Poster 4 - Jessie.PNG 32.png 42.png Capture faa.png Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:LEGO characters Category:Monsters Inc. Characters Category:Characters introduced in 1999 Category:Protagonists Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror! Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters